Nederlandse Top 40
De Nederlandse Top 40 is een wekelijkse hitlijst die door de zeezender Radio Veronica werd geïntroduceerd. Op zaterdag 2 januari 1965 verscheen de eerste Top 40; I Feel Fine van de Beatles stond toen op nummer één. De lijst wordt sinds 1993 uitgezonden door Radio 538. Geschiedenis De Top 40 was niet de eerste Nederlandse hitparade. Al lang voor 1965 stelden diverse instanties hitlijsten samen, waaronder het blad Elsevier en het radioprogramma Tijd voor Teenagers. Sommige van die lijsten werden niet altijd wekelijks samengesteld: de hitparade van Elsevier verscheen bijvoorbeeld maandelijks. En op de radio presenteerde Pete Felleman al in 1949 een Hitparade. Joost den Draaijer was de initiatiefnemer van de Top 40 in Nederland. In november 1964 was hij op studiereis in de Verenigde Staten. Hij kwam terug met een idee: volgens hem had Radio Veronica een eigen hitparade nodig. Hij wist de directie van de zeezender te overtuigen met deze hitlijst te beginnen. Met ingang van 2 januari 1965 was deze lijst iedere zaterdagmiddag tussen twee en vier uur te beluisteren via Radio Veronica. Den Draaijer was ook de eerste presentator van deze hitparade, die in gedrukte vorm verscheen vanaf 9 januari 1965. De Top 40 heette in het begin nog "Nederlandse Hitparade", dat op 21 mei 1966 werd omgedoopt in "Veronica Top-40". De uitzending van deze wekelijkse lijst met de 40 populairste platen van Nederland groeide in de loop der jaren uit tot (een onderdeel van) "De nationale zaterdagmiddaggebeurtenis", waarvan ook de Tipparade met de Alarmschijf deel uitmaakte. Het programma bleek zó succesvol dat op de in 1965 opgerichte concurrent Hilversum 3 de VPRO in 1968 een eigen top 20 begon die uitgroeide tot de Hilversum 3 Top 30, later Daverende Dertig, Nationale Hitparade en Mega Top 50. De laatste vanaf de zeezender Radio Veronica uitgezonden Top 40 ging de ether in op zaterdagmiddag 31 augustus 1974, "the day the music died" (de dag dat de muziek stierf), toen de zeezenders moesten stoppen met hun uitzendingen. De exploitatie van de Top 40 werd daarop overgenomen door de eind 1974 opgerichte Stichting Nederlandse Top 40, opgericht door Lex Harding en Rob Out. Op de vier zaterdagmiddagen van september 1974 en ook op zaterdagmiddag 5 en 12 oktober 1974 werd de Top 40 uitgezonden op de zeezender Radio Mi Amigo (dat was doorgegaan met uitzenden, hierbij de "anti-Veronicawetten" negerende) met presentatie door Frans van der Drift. Daarna, vanaf donderdag 3 oktober 1974, nam de TROS de uitzendingen van de Top 40 over (met dj Ferry Maat) op Hilversum 3. Op de zaterdag daarop werd deze lijst vanaf 3 januari 1976 nogmaals live uitgezonden via Hilversum 2, waarbij het laatste uur ook op de FM was te ontvangen (omdat de FM-zender Hilversum 4 vanaf dat tijdstip ophield met uitzenden, werd vanaf dat tijdstip deze zender gekoppeld aan de zender van Hilversum 2). Als aspirant-omroep (sinds 1 januari 1976) kreeg Veronica (in de vorm van de VOO) de Top 40 op Hemelvaartsdag 27 mei 1976 weer terug. Vanaf die tijd werd de Top 40, beginnende op 28 mei 1976, iedere vrijdagavond (in een tijdsbestek van slechts één uurtje) uitgezonden door Veronica op Hilversum 3 (tegenwoordig 3FM geheten). Nadat Veronica in mei 1979 de C-status bereikte, verschoof de Top 40-uitzending naar de vrijdagmiddag en was er meer tijd voor beschikbaar. Bij het bereiken van de B-status in 1982, werd vanaf medio mei 1982 de Top 40 nu op vrijdagmiddag tussen 15:00 en 18:00 uur uitgezonden op Hilversum 3, gepresenteerd door Lex Harding. Dit zou ook zo blijven vanaf 1 december 1985, toen in Hilversum de zenderprofilering werd ingevoerd en de naam van de nationale popzender werd veranderd in Radio 3. Veronica kreeg door het bereiken van de A-status de Volle Vrijdag op Radio 3 toebedeeld. Lex Harding zou de Top 40 nog presenteren tot en met vrijdag 12 mei 1989. Vanaf de week erna nam Erik de Zwart de presentatie van de hitlijst over. Hij zou dat doen tot de laatste Volle Vrijdag werd uitgezonden op 2 oktober 1992. Door het invoeren van de nieuwe horizontale programmering op Radio 3, verhuisde de vaste uitzenddag van Veronica naar de zaterdag. Omdat Erik de Zwart met een groot deel van het Veronica Radio 3 DJ-team vertrok naar het net opgerichte 538, nam per zaterdag 7 november 1992 Gijs Staverman de presentatie van de Top 40 op Radio 3 over. Hij zou de lijst tot eind december 1993 presenteren. Op 2 juli 1977 bestond de Top 40 12½ jaar en ter gelegenheid van dit jubileum werd door Hans van Hemert de studiogroep Veronica Unlimited bij elkaar gebracht die met het nummer What kind of dance is this de tweede plaats bereikte. In februari 1993 besloten de omroepen op Radio 3 nog maar één hitlijst uit te zenden, om een einde te maken aan de veelheid aan lijstjes op die zender. De lijst die overbleef was de Mega Top 50 (tegenwoordig 3FM Mega Top 50), aanvankelijk uitgezonden door de TROS op de zondagmiddag tussen 15.00 en 19.00 uur en gepresenteerd door Daniël Dekker en Martijn Krabbé. Vanaf januari 1994 door de VOO met Gijs Staverman. De Top 40 verhuisde vervolgens naar Radio 538, waar de lijst tot op de dag van vandaag wordt uitgezonden. Op 11 december 1993 presenteerde Gijs Staverman voor de laatste maal (uit vrije wil) de Nederlandse Top 40 bij Veronica op de frequentie van Radio 3. De Nederlandse Top 40 was inmiddels ook te horen op Radio 538 en dit vond Radio 3 belachelijk en stopte daarom met de uitzendingen. De Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 diende echter een kort geding hier tegen in wegens contractbreuk. De rechter gaf de stichting gelijk en daarom moest op zaterdag 18 december 1993 nog een Top 40 uitgezonden worden door Radio 3. Ook in deze laatste uitzending was Staverman de presentator. Tot slot was de lijst ook nog korte tijd te horen geweest op Happy RTL-radio met presentator Bart van Leeuwen. Op televisie was de Top 40 in de jaren 80 te zien bij het publieke Veronica, waar het programma achtereenvolgens werd gepresenteerd door Jeroen van Inkel, Erik de Zwart en Gijs Staverman. Halverwege de jaren 90 verhuisde de tv-versie naar RTL 5 waar Tim Immers en Annette Barlo de lijst presenteerden. Later verhuisde de lijst naar SBS 6 voor de tv-uitzendingen (gepresenteerd door Bart Ettekoven en later door Jeroen Nieuwenhuize). Vanaf eind jaren 90 was de Top 40 te zien op TMF (met in 2003 een korte uitstap naar MTV), waar achtereenvolgens Erik de Zwart, Wessel van Diepen en Jeroen Nieuwenhuize de lijst presenteerden. Later in 2013 keerde de lijst terug op tv, maar dan op TV 538 met Jeroen Nieuwenhuize als presentator. Naamgeving De top 40 startte in 1965 als Nederlandse hitparade. Na 1 jaar werd de lijst omgedoopt tot Veronica Top 40. Nadat Veronica in 1974 haar uitzendingen vanaf zee staakte ging de lijst verder onder de naam Nederlandse Top 40. Vanwege sponsoring heeft de lijst ook wel bekendgestaan als de Rabo Top 40 en de Wanadoo Top 40. Sinds 2011 is Media Markt sponsor van de Nederlandse Top 40. Samenstelling Van september 1974 tot eind 2006 was de samenstelling van de Top 40 in handen van de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 en GfK Mega Charts. Sinds begin januari 2007 worden de Top 40 en de Tipparade samengesteld door SoundAware, onder toezicht van een bestuurslid van de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40. Verkopen Bij de start van de Top 40 in 1965 gaven de singleverkopen (en later de cd-verkopen) een betrouwbaar beeld van de populariteit van de hits in de leeftijdsgroep 13 tot 35 jaar. Tot 1999 werd de Top 40 wekelijks samengesteld alleen op basis van de verkoopcijfers. Sinds februari 2014 worden alleen nog de winkelverkoopcijfers van Media Markt meegenomen. Downloads Sinds 2005/2006 werden legaal gedownloade singles ook in de samenstelling van de Top 40 meegewogen. De downloadcijfers zouden makkelijk te manipuleren zijn en alleen de legale downloads geven geen representatief beeld van het totale downloadgedrag. Omdat streaming in populariteit toenam, is er in februari 2014 ook besloten om downloads helemaal niet meer mee te nemen in de samenstelling. Airplay Net als een andere grote hitlijst in Nederland (de 3FM Mega Top 50), maar in tegenstelling tot de Single Top 100, telt airplay ook mee in de samenstelling: hoe vaker een lied op de radio gedraaid wordt, hoe hoger dit in de Top 40 staat. Sinds de Top 40 van 10 juli 1999 wordt airplay meegeteld. Om te voorkomen dat één bepaald radiostation een te groot stempel op de lijst zou kunnen drukken, telt de Top 40 de airplay mee van NPO 3FM, Radio 538, Qmusic, Sky Radio, Slam!FM en 100% NL. De Top 40 kent dus een andere weging van airplay dan de 3FM Mega Top 50. De airplaycijfers worden geleverd door het Kijk- en Luisteronderzoek (KLO). Vanaf 2017, week 40, brengt de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 drie nieuwe hitlijsten: de Airplay Top 40, de Global Top 40 en de Streaming Top 40 (lees hieronder). De Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 komt met de nieuwe hitlijsten om meer inzicht te geven in de consumptie van muziek. Airplay Top 40 “De muzieksamenstelling van radiostations is gebaseerd op gedegen en diepgaand onderzoek naar de muzikale voorkeur van de luisteraar. De uitkomsten daarvan vertalen zich in afspeelmomenten op de radio en tonen muziekconsumptie vanuit een ander perspectief; zichtbaar in de Airplay Top 40 die iedere dinsdag gepubliceerd zal worden”, aldus de Zwart. Streaming Sinds februari 2014 worden streaming gegevens van Spotify, Deezer en Juke meegenomen. Vanaf 2017, week 40, brengt de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 drie nieuwe hitlijsten: de Airplay Top 40 (lees hierboven), de Global Top 40 en de Streaming Top 40. De Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 komt met de nieuwe hitlijsten om meer inzicht te geven in de consumptie van muziek. Streaming Top 40 Erik de Zwart, voorzitter van de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40, ziet dat er een steeds grotere diversiteit is ontstaan in de manier waarop muziek wordt geconsumeerd: “We zien dat streaming de afgelopen jaren een enorme vlucht heeft genomen en een bijzondere dynamiek laat zien. Die beweging gaan we nu iedere donderdag laten zien in een hitlijst die is gebaseerd op de actualiteit van de belangrijkste streamingplatformen.” Consumentenonderzoek Op 1 november 2008 werd ook het CMO (Continu Muziek Onderzoek) onderdeel van de wekelijkse samenstelling van de 40 populairste liedjes. Onderzoeksbureau DVJ Insights verzorgt het CMO. Het meet wekelijks de muziekvoorkeur van 200 (steeds wisselende) deelnemers tussen de 13 en 39 jaar aan een muziekpanel, representatief voor de Nederlandse bevolking, waarbij het gaat om liedjes die niet ouder zijn dan tien weken. Het bestuur van de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 besloot tot deze stap omdat: * steeds vaker populaire artiesten hun liedjes niet meer op single-cd beschikbaar stellen; * manipulatie van de verkoopcijfers via "instores" een toenemende vertekening geeft van de populariteit van een liedje. Bij de instores zingen artiesten hun potentiële hit in een winkel waarna er gelegenheid is tot het kopen en laten signeren van de single. Op die manier wordt een hoge plek in de hitlijst gestimuleerd. Sinds 1 januari 2016 wordt consumentenonderzoek niet meer meegeteld in de samenstelling van de Top 40. Social media Sinds de lijst van 10 januari 2015 telt de Top 40 ook sociale media, namelijk de diensten Twitter, Facebook, Instagram en YouTube, mee bij de samenstelling. De gegevens komen van DVJ Insights & Orikami en dagelijks staat er een 'Social Media Dag Top 5' op de website. Door de jaren heen is er altijd kritiek geweest op de manier van samenstellen van de Top 40. Zo vindt men dat airplay te zwaar wordt meegewogen, of dat 200 deelnemers te weinig is voor een goed onderzoek. Ook zou het moeilijker zijn om de hits van nu te vergelijken met de hits van vroeger (in, bijvoorbeeld, een aller tijdenlijst). De aanpassingen in de samenstelling van de Nederlandse Top 40 zouden moeten leiden tot een beter en natuurgetrouwer beeld van de muzikale voorkeur van het jongere deel van de Nederlandse bevolking. Regels (Super)stipnotering In de lijst wordt met een zogenaamde "stip" aangegeven welke platen zich snel omhoog bewegen. Elke single die drie of meer plekken stijgt in/naar de top 30, óf één of meer plekken stijgt in/naar de top 10, krijgt een stip. Naast stipnoteringen worden sinds 1983 ook superstipnoteringen toegekend: is het aantal gestegen plaatsen in/naar de top 25 tien of meer, óf in/naar de top 10 vijf of meer, dan wordt een superstip uitgedeeld. Binnenkomers krijgen een stip als ze binnenkomen in de top 30, aan binnenkomers in de top 25 wordt zelfs een superstip toebedeeld. De hoogste binnenkomer wordt aangeduid als "Klapper van de week". Sinds 2012 gelden er geen specifieke regels meer voor de hitlijst. Op elk van de onderstaande regels, die daarvoor wel golden, is in dat jaar wel één (of meerdere) uitzondering(en) gemaakt: * Vanaf eind 1971 dienden singles minimaal twee weken in de lijst te staan. Toch zijn er op deze regel twee uitzonderingen geweest: in oktober 1994 stond Yesterday, when I was mad van Pet Shop Boys door een fout in de samenstelling één week genoteerd en eind september 2007 verkocht 4 meiden van Kus gewoon te weinig om een tweede week notering te halen. * Met superstip genoteerde singles mochten de week erop niet zakken. Als een superstipsingle eigenlijk had moeten zakken, diende die single te blijven staan. (Deze regel kon echter niet altijd toegepast worden, bijvoorbeeld als er geen plaats was.) Gevolg van deze regel was wel dat singles de week na het blijven staan, extra hard naar beneden konden zakken. * Re-entry (een single die eerst verdwenen was en later opnieuw genoteerd stond in de lijst) vond alleen plaats wanneer de single bij de eerste 30 uitkwam, anders werd deze genegeerd. Re-entries kwamen sinds 2005 niet meer voor. Tot Michael Jackson in 2009 overleed. Sindsdien kwamen re-entries alleen postuum voor, maar vanaf 2012 zijn 'normale' re-entries vaker voor gaan komen. Uitzendingen Tegenwoordig (2017) wordt de Top 40 op vrijdag van 14.00 tot 18.00 uur op de radio uitgezonden door Radio 538 en gepresenteerd door Jeroen Nieuwenhuize, die op 20 oktober 2006 het stokje overnam van Wessel van Diepen. Vaste onderdelen zijn: de Top 40 zelf, de nieuwe Alarmschijf, de nieuwe Dancesmash en - als er nog tijd over is - een aantal nummers van de Tipparade, of een Top 40-classic. Tot en met 2012 was de 'Radio Rebus' ook een vast onderdeel. Dat werd in 2013 vervangen door de 'Top 40-challenge', maar na amper een jaar verviel dat ook. In 2014 verviel ook het 538 Hitnews als vast onderdeel. In 2011 werd 'Tweet wie je ziet' ook een vast onderdeel. Dat verviel in 2015. Sinds 2 oktober 2016 wordt er ook op zondag van 15.00 tot 18.00 uur de Top 40 uitgezonden op Radio 538 met Ivo van Breukelen en op 15 en 22 september 2017 presenteerde hij ook de top 40 op de vrijdagmiddag als invaller voor Jeroen Nieuwenhuize. Presentatoren * Joost den Draaijer (1965-1968) * Jan van Veen (1968-1970) * Lex Harding (1970-1989)¹ * Frans van der Drift (sep./okt. 1974) * Ferry Maat (1974-1976) * Erik de Zwart (1989-2002)¹ * Gijs Staverman (1992-1993) * Wessel van Diepen (2003-2006) * Jeroen Nieuwenhuize (2006-heden) * Ivo van Breukelen (Invaller 2016-heden & Top 40 op zondag) ¹ Met onderbreking van enkele jaren. Het gedrukte exemplaar Vanaf de tweede uitzending, op 9 januari 1965, was de Top 40-lijst ook wekelijks in gedrukte vorm (het gedrukte exemplaar) bij veel platenwinkels verkrijgbaar. In 2003 werd hiermee gestopt vanwege de hoge kosten. Van 2 september 2005 tot en met 31 mei 2008 werd de Top 40 in een wekelijkse uitgave van de Free Record Shop opgenomen, waarbij ook de samenstelling werd gewijzigd: alleen singleverkopen van de Free Record Shop Holding (FRS, Van Leest en Fame) werden nog meegeteld. Op 31 mei 2008 verscheen de Top 40 voor het laatst in het FreeCharts-exemplaar. De publicatie ervan was stopgezet na het opzeggen van de overeenkomst tussen Free Record Shop en Stichting Nederlandse Top 40. Na deze datum wordt het dancesmashteken tot op vandaag niet meer in "het gedrukte exemplaar" afgedrukt, het alarmschijfteken daarentegen nu nog wel steeds. Met ingang van augustus 2008 verscheen weer wekelijks een gedrukt exemplaar (met de Tipparade op de achterkant) dat in de winkels van Music Store verkrijgbaar was t/m oktober 2010 (juni en juli 2008 werden later nagedrukt). Vanaf 22 januari 2011 is "het gedrukte exemplaar" wekelijks te verkrijgen in alle filialen van Media Markt. Vanaf 2 januari 2016 zijn de Album Top 40 en de Film Top 40 beiden komen te vervallen en is het gedrukte exemplaar teruggebracht van zes pagina's naar twee pagina's. Op dezelfde datum was er een 2500e tipparade en het gedrukte exemplaar van die datum had daarom nog vier pagina's, met op de beide binnenbladzijden wetenswaardigheden en klassementen over de 1e tot en met de 2500e tipparade. Speciale uitgaven Van het gedrukte exemplaar van 26 december 1970 ("Kersteditie" genoemd) is bekend dat er twee versies bestaan, de ene met normale Alarmschijfsymbolen, de ander met kerstkaarsen in plaats van de gebruikelijke Alarmschijfsymbolen. Het andere opmerkelijke feit van deze lijst is dat deze geheel identiek is aan de week daarvoor. Het commentaar onder aan deze Top 40-lijst liet daar ook geen twijfel over bestaan: "Kerstmis valt dit jaar op de piekdagen in platenverkoop, wij hebben daarom de Top-40 ongewijzigd gelaten." Ook de Tipparade van die week was ongewijzigd gelaten. Tune van de Top 40 De begintune van het programma met de Top 40 is afkomstig uit het nummer Blue Tango van het orkest van Sid Ramin. Het eind van dit nummer werd voor de tune aan de eerste minuut van Blue Tango geplakt. Nog steeds zijn er delen uit deze tune herkenbaar in de huidige versie die overigens meer beat heeft gekregen. Onderscheiding en waardering De uitzending van de Nederlandse Top 40 op de vrijdagmiddag op Radio 538 is in 2009 onderscheiden met een Marconi Award voor het beste radioprogramma in Nederland van het afgelopen jaar. Almere heeft een eigen Top 40 Plein. Dit was een cadeau van de gemeente aan de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40, omdat de Top 40 op 2 januari 2005 precies veertig jaar bestond. Op die dag werd het straatbord officieel onthuld door de Almeerse burgemeester Annemarie Jorritsma en Erik de Zwart. Die laatste presenteerde de hitlijst zelf jarenlang op radio en televisie. Het Top 40 Plein ligt in de Almeerse Muziekwijk. Boeken *''Hitdossier'' *''Top 40 - Het gedrukte exemplaar 1965-1974''. BR Music, 2005. ISBN 90-5971-020-7 :(met alle Top 40-lijsten uit de eerste 10 jaar) Zie ook * Records in de Nederlandse Top 40 * Lijst van nummer 1-hits in de Nederlandse Top 40 * Lijst van succesvolste hits in de Nederlandse Top 40 * Lijst van eendagsvliegen in de Nederlandse Top 40 * Charts * Charts In Print * FreeCharts * 3FM Mega Top 50 Externe links * Website van de Top 40 * Website 538: De Media Markt Top 40 * De Top 40-lijst van deze week * De officiële Top 40 van 30 juni 1973 Categorie:Radioprogramma van Radio Veronica (zeezender) Categorie:Radioprogramma van Hilversum 3 Categorie:Radioprogramma van 3FM Top 40 Categorie:Muziekprogramma op radio Categorie:Nederlandse Top 40 Categorie:Pop- en/of rockprogramma